The Champions - Redux
by Doreh
Summary: On a rainy night homeless teenager Dean protects a woman from some local thugs. He did not expect it to advance any further then that but he is now a 'champion', serving the Legendary Pokemon that choose him by protecting those who need it most. This is a re-write of it's predecessor, 'The Champions'.
1. Chapter 1

**This version is the 'redux' of the champions. I have taken many things out yet have also put a lot more stuff in. An example of things I have taken out is any song lyrics and such; they may be mentioned in the story but will not really appear.**

 **As far as A/N's go there won't be many, just enjoy the story.**

* * *

Rain, it seemed to be a permanent part of the city at night. It never stopped until daybreak broke, after that it was just gloomy and cloudy, something which seemed to reflect the city's constant mood. The people who lived here were prime examples of this, they were nothing short of people who were just sick of everything in existence, and if they had the choice they wouldn't even give you the time of day. Dean was unsure if it was because of the constant rain or the extremely high night crime that made the locals so gloom and doom. All this rain made it both dangerous to be out and difficult to catch criminals, practically making it a safe haven for them. He was fairly certain at least 2 or 3 high end criminal team headquarters were situated in this city, all probably paying off the politicians into turning a blind eye, no doubt the reason why there are so few police officers at night.

Shrugging as his thoughts came to a halt he looked up into the sky overhead; the black void swirling above him showed no signs of stopping, not that it ever did. Mother nature took this time to show how powerful she truly was, lighting up the entire city for a brief moment as lightning raced across the sky before touching down out of sight, the thunderous boom following shortly thereafter.

Pushing off the broken lamp post that he was leaning on, Dean started his nightly wander, looking for just about anything to do other then let the rain pelt him in the face. It didn't take long for him to come across one of the smaller restaurants that were situated in this backwater part of the city. Somehow it had always seemed to evade break-ins or muggings, it wasn't exactly popular so they probably didn't have much money to begin with, either way it was a regular place to catch a bite to eat, if he had any money that was.

Dean sighed as he strolled past the lights shining from within; being homeless was hard enough as it was, getting food to eat was more so. If anything he could use the cover the building provided to have a quick rest before plotting the rest of his night, not that there was much to do it was more or less where something interesting might be happening.

He sat down on a conveniently placed wooden box under an overhang just outside the restaurant, drawing back his raincoat's hoodie to expose the rest of his head to the elements. The light flooding out of the restaurant only just seemed to reach him, but it wasn't far enough so that any passing stranger wouldn't be able to see his face.

Dean swept his right hand through his unkempt dirty honey blonde hair as he sat there, quietly wondering to himself what he looked like to passing strangers, not that there were any at this time of night but still. He knew he hadn't shaved for a while, not that there was much to show of it, that much was certain. Neither had he had a decent haircut in god knows how long, it reached just past his shoulders. It was a good thing hair took so long to grow on him in that case. Next he thought about his eyes, it had been a while since he had a good look into a mirror but he was positive his eyes were still a deep bright green, at least he hoped they still were.

Standing up he stretched, propping his raincoats hoodie back onto his head, as he walked back out into the rain he still silently moved onto his height, last time he had checked – and that was a couple years ago – he was around 6 feet tall. He was slightly taller than the general populace of the city, probably due to his different heritage of birth but he wondered if he had grown taller since the last time he had checked, it was an almost certain bet being that he was still 19. After that he couldn't really think of anything else someone might see of him, sure he had cuts, busies and scars but they were relatively minor and wouldn't be seen unless shown.

With that he resumed his silent aimless walk, determined to do something of note tonight other than dwell on how strangers saw him. Alas the night did not go silent, amidst his aimless walk he happened across a woman, alone, at night, during the pouring rain on the opposite side of the street walking in the same direction as he. The thing was he had could have sworn he had seen this woman before, sometimes in a crowd, sometimes in the little restaurant he frequented. He had never spoken to her – never any reason too – but he always got the feeling she was constantly looking straight into his soul, it was a strange feeling indeed.

Dean didn't plan to do anything to her; on the contrary, he actually planned to berate her for being out this late in this weather with no protection from it what so ever, at least her clothes weren't white and provided some form of decency. As he started in her general direction he at least was happy he did _something_ tonight, it was a good thing that no thugs had found her yet.

Dean spoke to soon and jinxed it, the moment those words formulated in his head he could have sworn 4 men practically appeared out of a nearby alleyway, right in front of the damsel in distress. Dean stopped; a lamp post was up a head, one that was working and he wasn't sure if they were the type to shoot on site so he had to play his cards safe, or at least as safe as he could. With that in mind he backed into the closest alleyway on the opposite side of the street. He hid behind a dumpster and peered around its corner to see what they were going to do, it was a miracle he could even hear them through the rain.

"Wot do we 'ave 'ere lads?" The largest one asked his peers with a thick accent of what sounded like cockney English; Dean assumed this one was probably the boss. "Looks like someun got lost tonight ey? Maybe she needs our 'elp then? What ya say then lads? Fancy a bit of an escort duty tonight ey?" His peers laughed, hearty yet sinister, he is toying with her. "If yool be so kind 'mlady," He actually pulled the hoodie back to expose his head and mockingly bowed down with one arm extended towards the nearby alleyway and the other held in front of his chest. "would ya please make yer way inta da alleyway? We promise it be a shortcut." If his grin told Dean anything it was that he wasn't being serious, a toddler could see through that.

"Um, no thank you kind gentlemen, my house is not too far from here so if you'll just let me pa-"

The mood swing the 'leader' took as she attempted to sidestep them went from sinister playfulness to sinister annoyance in the blink of an eye. "Dis ain't an invitation miss, you will be commen down dis alleyway, whetha you want to or not."

She froze as he brushed aside his coat to show her something, Dean couldn't tell what it was but it did briefly glimmer, if he'd have to guess it would be either a knife or a gun, neither were good signs. She hastily nodded her head, taking a step back before turning her head and looking straight at Dean. Her eyes didn't even search the darkness looking for something to latch onto, they just fell onto him as if she knew he was there the entire time, the feeling of being looked at from all directions came back to him and he quickly broke their line of sight by hiding back behind the dumpster. It was a good thing too, the leader had gotten suspicious of what she was looking at and looked at the ally as he dipped behind the dumpster, not that the chances he'd have seen him were high to begin with.

After seeing nothing of interest the leader got agitated, slapping the woman full force on her face before picking her up by her shirts collar, her feel dangling off the ground. "Dun know what yer were starin at pretty lady but 'if yer be looking for a savior then yool be sourly mistaken. Aint no one gonna take my toys from me." He set her down enough so her feet were touching the ground but he kept hold of her shirt. Turning around he said some things to his peers before laughing and almost forcibly dragging his prey into the alleyway.

Dean swore on the inside, he had heard the slap but saw nothing else due to the fact that he was still hiding. Common sense told him that he should both run and help her, it also told him to call the police but chances were they wouldn't even care in the slightest, that and he had no way to call them.

"Shit, shit, shit. What do I do?" Dean silently asked himself, each of his hands resting on either side of his face as he sat there in the pouring rain. " _I can't just leave her, nor can I just charge in. Fuck, I can't even fight worth a damn in the first place, what the hell am I even supposed to do?_ " Quickly checking around the corner of the dumpster to see if any of the thugs were still present he deftly moved out of his hiding spot and onto the street, staring into the alleyway from whence they came.

He stood there and stared into the alleyway, the chances she was coming out of there ever so slowly shrunk each second he waited, another life lost and for what? So he could live? It wasn't as if he was going to live long anyway, being homeless and without a job did that to people. Finally making up his mind he put his reservations and half of his own common sense aside he stealthily made his way over to the other side of the street, avoiding anything that could potentially give his position away.

As he neared the entrance to the ally he could hear the group not far up ahead, he poked his head around the corner and guessed they were 30 or so feet in. "Looks like we snagged ourselves a beaut tonight ey lads? Looks like this one 'asn't seen any action yet. Maybe we can change that eh?" The same sinister laugh erupted from what Dean assumed were two of his grunts standing nearby.

Dean stopped moving, if memory served correctly then there was a third grunt, he hoped to high heaven that he was behind them or had not seen him yet as if he had then this rescue mission is going to be very short lived. Dean carefully looked around, keeping himself close to the ground as he looked for the third. As luck would have it the third grunt did not see Dean, as luck would also have it this grunt was about 6 feet away from him on the opposite side of the ally looking in, the only way Dean even noticed him was a glimmer from his hip that shone into his eyes as the grunt shifted slightly. Dean was close enough to tell this grunt at least packed a knife, he only hopped he didn't know how to use it.

Peering around the corner again to check on the situation, Dean was relieved that they were still taunting the poor woman, at they had not actually done anything too bad yet but if Dean were to leave it any longer then he wasn't sure how long that statement would hold true.

" _Well shit, what do I do now? The obvious thing to do is to take out this grunt, but in view of the others? Bad idea that would be, wait if I could lure him out though..."_ Dean stopped his scheming and looked back up to the nearby thug; he was still watching the others taunt the woman. Quietly moving around Dean found what felt like a rock near his left hand, watching the guard as he did so he picked it up and passed it to his other hand by sliding it underneath himself. Now as ready as he'll ever be Dean raised his right arm and quickly tossed the rock over onto the street on the opposite of the alleyway.

It seemed to work, the closest one turned around and moved his hand over to his knife, ready to pull it out at the slightest hint of trouble. Dean snuck a peek into the alleyway once more and was relieved to find that the others had not noticed yet. Focusing back onto the task at hand the grunt stalked out of the alleyway and onto the footpath on the opposite side of the alleyway, now out of view from his friends.

It was now or never and Dean slowly got up from his lying position, carefully making sure not to make too much sound while doing so. Checking once again in the alleyway and confirming that this was as safe as it was going to get, he noisily sprinted at the grunt who heard him all too late. He had time to spin around and draw his knife but not enough time to defend himself as Dean put his entire body into his right fist as he threw it at the grunt, getting him under his jaw and knocking his head upwards, he thought he heard some sort of snap.

Dean had gotten lucky, that much he knew, but the sound of the grunt hitting the ground would be sure to give away his position so relying on his gut he quickly moved behind the grunt as he fell backwards, muffling a good portion of the sound but not all of it.

"Oi, Griml, where did you go you loaf? Don't yer want to get a good look at this beut before something bad happens?" The leader called from inside the alleyway, obviously curious as to where the forth wheel went and probably what those sounds where.

As Dean was about to grab the knife and find another hiding spot to take advantage of he thought up of a better idea, by the looks of it he and 'Griml' were about the same height and build. Oh the gods must be smiling upon him for some reason as if this were to work then he would have a much better chance and doing what he came here to do, if the thugs were as stupid as they sounded that was.

Quickly taking off the man's black overcoat and flat cap and donning them on himself he stood back up and dug his left hand into a pocket and his right hand rested on his waist where the stolen knife was before making his presence known to the group as he rounded the corner of the alleyway.

"What was that sound Griml? Sounded like someun was runnin but it was probably some idiot out for a late night jog eh?" The leader asked Dean as he started to walk towards the group, the blackness of night obscuring his face from the group. Dean nodded in response while continuing his walk forwards, he had kept his head angled downwards but he could still see enough that he knew only the leader was looking at him.

"Did yer grow in the three minutes that yer were over thar? I swear yer got about two inches taller, heck I can just see over yer head." The leaders tone shifted halfway through the second sentence, adopting a more cautious tone, perhaps he even stood back and studied the approaching figure but only the gods would have known.

The leader was still looking at him while the other two were still seemingly fixated on their captive whom was now looking at Dean with a newfound terror and, respect? The hell was that doing in there.

Looking up for a brief moment he watched the leaders hand slowly start to glide towards his right hip, if anything the man was suspicious of him, enough so that he is probably going to draw his weapon very soon.

With only having seconds left of saving grace Dean to started to pull out his snatched knife as he quickly surveyed the situation once again. The three remaining grunts were arranged in a triangle, one so that the leader was placed furthest away from Dean. The other two remaining points of the triangle were situated fairly close together, still largely engrossed in taunting the woman and seemingly not noticing Dean yet.

"Get down! He is not un of us!" The leader fearfully yelled as he drew a small firearm from his hip, sloppily aiming it at Dean. Dean took the short lived confusion of the other two grunts to quickly come up behind the closest thug and ram his knife into his lower torso before pulling it out and jumping back to avoid the his partner who had had enough time to come to terms of what was happening and had attempted a swipe with his own knife.

Dean stood there, the woman looking at Dean with a newfound hope but that mattered little in the current situation, his attention was fully focused on the two remaining thugs. The rain pouring down overhead mattered little anymore, he couldn't hear the soft patter as it hit the cement, all he could hear was the thrumming in his ears of his heart, running almost entirely on adrenaline.

The leader's visage seemed to break; he was terrified and no longer seemed to hold mental dominance over the situation anymore, his hand shaking violently. Yet he still held dominance over the situation at hand, he had a gun, there was little chance Dean would be able to get close with a knife, and he still had another thug to get past.

"Y-yer want thar woman for yerself? Take 'er. I aint gonna stop you." Dean was thrown off by what the leader said; this man, who was taller than Dean, much more muscular too, was afraid? He even held his hands up in an 'I surrender position', his gun falling to the floor. The other grunt was seemingly thrown off by all this as well if his confused glances gave any indication.

It did not matter, if they were willing to let him go with the woman then so be it, but the entire scenario seemed off to him, it was too easy. He didn't even think he would be able to accomplish anything yet here he was, making off with the damsel in distress, bad guys scared out of their wits. He picked up the woman off the ground, helping her stand so that she leaned heavily on his left shoulder; apparently they had already started some form of abuse.

Once she was on her feet he made sure he walked backwards out of the alleyway just in case they were thinking of trying something. They were almost out, almost free, so close he could taste it, just another 10 feet and they'll be good as gold. The sound of wet feet against the drenched concrete behind them however stopped them both, the sure tell sound of a gun cocking made them both freeze in place.

"Say ya prayers ya fucker." A slightly groggy and very angry voice from behind them told him. It was all Dean could really process before the voice from behind shot him, the sound ringing in his ears as pain filled his body and mind. The bullet had ripped through his right lung, blood immediately starting to fill it.

He only stood for a couple of seconds before collapsing onto the woman he was trying to save, she was yelling at him, he couldn't hear what it was but it didn't really matter. There was little he could do, the blood pooling outside and inside his body due to the bullet was almost untreatable. Either he would die with his lungs full of blood, drowning on it, or he would die by the extreme amount of blood vacating his body.

His hands and legs started to go numb, even if he were to try he would not be able to move them, his ragged and panicked breaths were the only thing he seemed to still have control over but even that didn't last very long. Soon enough he saw a bright light of what he assumed to be death envelop his vision. He wished he could stay, to live, to fight, but he was out of time. The reaper was here.

* * *

 **Again, this is a re-write, expect better quality, better story telling and just about better everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's mind returned to his body, the confines of sleep quickly being shrugged off and being replaced by irritated grogginess. A rather loud beeping sound was emanating throughout the room he was in, the source sounded like it was rather close to his head and all he wanted for it to do was to stop. Still with grogginess clouding his mind he reached over in hoping of hitting the snooze button on whatever was making the horrendous sound, only what his hand touched did not feel like a alarm clock at all.

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a white ceiling dominating most of his view, the top of what he assumed were curtains were surrounding him. Now his curiosity was getting at the better of him, as his memory's came rushing back at him the last thing Dean could remember was the soft patter of rain as the woman swore to herself before everything was enveloped in a pure white light. He assumed he was ascending into heaven or what-not. This was not heaven, or at least, he thought it wasn't.

He looked around, the first thing catching his attention being the annoying beep of the nearby machine that sat next to his bed on his right hand side. It had tubes running in and out of it, multiple monitors to check what he assumed to be his vital activities and a flashing red light that went off as the beeping did. It was then he realised where he was, somehow his brain had not put the pieces of the puzzle together until now. It was obvious now he thought about it that he was in some sort of hospital room, a rather fancy looking hospital room mind you. Unfortunately he couldn't see outside his small room with the walls being made of flimsy curtains save for where the curtains stopped which served as a doorway which showed him an empty bed across the hall.

He laid his head back down on the fluffy pillow and stared up at the blank ceiling, were his memories a lie? Was what he thought went on all a dream of some sort? Looking down didn't prove squat due to the quilt in the way but numbly feeling the area with his left hand told him that there were probably bandages covering the area. Even still, it had to have been a dream; he was shot through a lung. No matter how fast the ambulance was there was no way in hell he was living through that, not to even mention the amount of blood he had possibly lost.

Groaning loudly at the continued assault of the beeping in his ear, he was about to attempt going to sleep when the telltale sound of doors opening caught his attention. He looked to his right, annoyed he couldn't see past the machine and curtains that blocked his view, neither could he hear anything either, no footfalls or anything.

It surprised him then that a flying pink cat Pokémon rounded the corner wearing a nurse cap alongside a scaled down version of a clipboard clutched in its hands. The Pokémon reminded him of something he couldn't quite put his finger on but what surprised him even more was the surprise etched onto its face, it even dropped the small clipboard. It only looked at him for a moment before flying away and out of his view, the sound of doors nosily opening and closing accompanying it.

With that distraction out of the picture the annoying and insistent sound of the machine next to him beeping now dominated his ears. He looked at it angrily before resigning his fate to it; he knew that somehow he would make everything worse if he even thought about touching the expensive looking machine so instead of that thought back to the Pokémon he saw. He knew it was a Pokémon due to the simple fact of it not being a human, but what intrigued him was how he thought he had seen the Pokémon before. Not in real life but in pictures and stories or more accurately, legends. He could picture the Pokémon but not its accomplishments nor its' name, the only thing his brain told him about it was that it looked somewhat like a cat it was somehow connected to its meow.

He dropped the matter, it probably wasn't important anyway. Why would a flying pink thing wearing a nurse cap be important? It wasn't like it was looking after him, was it? That new question alone opened up a whole new can of worms that he wasn't ready to dwell on mainly due to the fact that Dean was fairly certain whatever drugs that were being used on him caused hallucinations. That was a good enough of a reason to fool himself into believing it was all a hallucination. With that case closed Dean realised he still only had the annoying beep of the machine next to him to keep him company, great.

After some quite boring counting of the beeps and enough staring at a blank ceiling to last a lifetime Dean finally heard some commotion in the room and thankfully it was the telltale sign of the doors opening. He had enough time to plan his spiel of what happened and how sorry he was for everything but what strode into view was not what he expected. It wasn't a nurse; that much was certain but something about the woman rang a bell. It took him a couple seconds of solid staring as she waited patiently but there was no doubt about it; the woman he was currently looking at was the woman he remembered he saved.

What was she doing here and more importantly why wasn't a nurse or something tending to him and the insistent machine? More questions buzzed around his head; was she paying for his medical bill or something of the sort?

His mind catapulted itself back into reality once he realised he had been staring at the wall behind her for the better half of a minute, her patient demeanour not seemingly deteriorating. As she watched him focus back onto her Dean watched as she waved her hand and the machine stopped its beeping only to be replaced by uncomfortable silence.

She made her way from the 'door' of the makeshift room and sat at the end of his bed, her calm demeanour rapidly being replaced with a somewhat anxious one. Dean was about to speak, his mind filled with questions but before he could she cut in with a voice that could only be described as 'constrained formality'. "Look, I'm assuming you have many questions right now," Dean nodded his head and she continued. "and that the main ones must be where you are and why I am here. Correct?" he nodded once again, making a mental note with himself that she sounded posh while trying not to talk posh.

She looked down at her feet, seemingly organising her thoughts before she looked back at Dean. "Well, honesty is the best policy and in short to answer those two questions you are currently in the medical bay in the Hall of Origins and my name is Dialga." She smiled at him as his brain sluggishly processed the information with a somewhat confused expression.

He had heard of the legends of the Halls of Origin and much like the ones about the pink flying thing. he didn't believe it and she was probably pulling his leg. Dialga on the other hand was a strange name, it rang a bell but other than that there was nothing special about it. He looked at her for any sort of hint, she was wearing a fair bit of blue at the moment but that didn't help. Noticing his questioning gaze she sighed and mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Dean asked, he didn't think he heard her properly.

Sighing again she stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. "I said I'm a legendary Pokémon, maybe that should ring some bells." With that she left the room and sat on the end of the bed on the other side of the room.

Now Dean was sure he was dead or something, maybe his hallucinations were getting worse. She felt and sounded real, there was a clear indentation of where she sat so maybe he shouldn't be shrugging this off as easily as he has been. With that said she did tell him she was a Pokémon and a legendary at that, no sane person goes around and tells people that. Furthermore...

Dean didn't get to finish that line of thought when the woman casually stood up and literally turned into a giant fucking blue dragon right in front of him complete with a ceiling that also grew taller. "HOLY SHIT" He said out loud to no one in particular.

" _Does this prove I'm not lying?"_ She asked him telepathically, or at least Dean thought it was a she since it sounded like a she, for all he knew that might be an illusion as well.

"Pretty much yea." He answered half sarcastically and half scared to death. "Any more bomb shells you want to drop on me before whatever drugs I'm obviously taking knock me out?"

Dean swore he could have sworn the giant blue – Dialga, he should probably use the name it gave him – roll its eyes before answering. " _Well I have a couple more but for now I wish to inform you that you have been elected to be my champion."_

After staring at Dialga with understandable confusion for a solid 3 seconds the only words Dean's brain could formulate were, "Excuse me?"

" _Well in layman's terms because I have found you worthy I have chosen you to represent me in both the Halls of Origin and real world."_ With that vague answer Dean's thirst of knowledge for what he had gotten himself into wasn't yet quenched and because of that he gestured for Dialga to continue talking.

With a mental and physical sigh it continued. " _Basically you need to prove your worth in these Halls to show that I did indeed pick a good champion. As for the real world part after a while you'll be sent on 'missions' to basically do good in the world for the same reason as the first. Any more questions?"_

"Yes, why didn't you say that first?" Dean playfully asked with a cheeky grin.

With another roll of the eyes and a very audible groan Dialga transformed back into the woman it once was. "Put these on and be ready as soon as possible." From literally nowhere she pulled out clothes and placed it on his bed and was about to leave before he stopped her.

"But seriously, what if I say no?" She paused for a second thinking about that possibility, she hadn't put much thought into it but the answer was obvious. Without turning around she gave her verdict, "Well the answer is simple, you'll be sent back down to earth with no memory of what happened and you'll be placed back in your previous living arrangements, which if memory serves, means you'll go back to being homeless."

"Riiight, well I think we both know my answer then. Give me a couple minutes to change." And without saying another word she left him and closed the temporary curtain doors.

* * *

He was done dressing and marvelled at what she had given him. It wasn't fancy but it looked very modern _assassin-y_. His outfit consisted of a grey shirt with pants that were a few shades darker then the shirt but the real kicker was the coat she had given him. It had an overly large hood and a pull-up bandana that could stay erect whether the hood was up or not. It even came with tempered leather gloves that came half way up his forearm. All in all he thought he looked very badass and stylish but wondered why of all clothes she could have gotten him she gave him this. Maybe it was a costume of some sort? Shrugging he pulled down his bandana and pulled back his hoddie finding that it probably looks weird on inside.

Walking out of his small room me marvelled to himself that he didn't really too much pain from any of his wounded he sustained when he last fought. Medicine must work quickly or he was out for a while.

"You look fashionable if I do say so myself." Dialga said while getting up from a bed she was using as a chair.

"That's because you picked it out yourself but I must ask; why do I look like an assassin? Next thing I know you're going to give me a hidden blade." He chuckled to himself, he wasn't sure she'd get the reference.

"Well when you took out those thugs you used the surroundings and their own clothes to do so. To me these clothes were the closest I could get to representing that." Dean shrugged content with the answer. "But are you ready? We have to go to a meeting now to introduce you to the other legendaries and champions."

She gave him a once over and fixed his collar, styled his hair a bit and even straightened his coat before standing back and admiring her handiwork. "More like are you ready." Dean teased her with, "But on a more serious note I get a distinct feeling that you're not telling me something very important. Don't know why but I just get that vibe from you." Dean said before crossing his arms and looking at Dialga expectantly. Truth be told Dean didn't really know if something was wrong, everything just seemed to perfect for it to be this good so there needed to be some sort of downside somewhere, it was life afterall.

Pursing her lips she stared at Dean for a couple tense seconds before turning around and walking off without saying a word, just leaving Dean there. At the door she opened it and turned around to face him, "Come, I'll tell you on the way."

Shrugging Dean made his way to the door and followed her out ready for whatever bombshell she was ready to drop.

* * *

After that explanation and some slight arguments on gender neutrality Dean found it silly that some legendaries disliked men for something that happened over 200 years ago. Thankfully it seemed the scars it left have disappeared for most legendaries; a prime example being Dean's new employer. There was also a general distrust to human champions as they were deemed 'to corruptible' or something along those lines and in all honesty Dean could see where they were coming from with that. Funnily enough they didn't hate humanity as a whole and the champion's main role was really just doing things for the greater good of humanity that were otherwise deemed highly illegal.

There also seemed to be somewhat of a hierarchy in the Halls that was quite simple. The older you were the higher your initial status was. Of course having a good champion and proving your worth as a legendary itself also seemed to move you up the ranks but in general the older you were the higher you were.

Dean also learnt because of all that nonsense Dialga had much more leeway when it came to things regarding the usage of a human male champion. He was also told that technically there was no rule against having him as a champion; sure there were unwritten ones and social ones but all in all she was allowed to have him.

All of this made Dean's head hurt, instead of doing what he thought he needed to do here which was basically train and then go on missions while being fed; he now had to also look out for legendaries that still had a bad taste in their mouth, make sure he didn't drop Dialga's status anymore then he currently is and prove himself to everyone. Nothing to hard really since he had _everything_ going for him right now.

"You need to stop being so down." Dialga told Dean, "How do you think it'll reflect on me as a legendary? I'm sure nothing to wrong will happen and if it does I'll be there."

Dean didn't want to respond to that, he couldn't argue with it nor could he point out any flaws in it. Instead to douse the flames of boredom he asked a question he has been dying to ask since they started their long trek.

"Hey, question. How far away is the 'Main Hall' anyway? We've been walking for what, 10-15 minutes now?"

"Well, we'll be there in about 3 minutes but its taking so long because we were basically almost as far away as we could have gotten from the main hall. Imagine the halls are two big lines crossed perpendicular to each other with a square connecting to the centre of each line. We basically came from the bottom right side of the connecting squares and we need to go to the very top of one of the main lines. Does that answer your question and then some?"

"Erm, yea sure." He lied, "But one thing is bothering me." She took a quick glance at Dean with a raised eyebrow before he continued. "Or well a couple things like how you can turn into a human but my main question is why on earth would you choose a human? Pokémon, in every literal sense of what I'm about to say; are better than me. So why? Why choose something that can't even fight a Pokémon in the first place?"

He felt like he had activated some sort of trap card, her grin was small when he started but as he continued it just kept getting larger. He would be legitimately concerned if it got any larger.

"Well, for example; what if on a mission I need a Pokémon to do something only a human can? You are simply looking at it from the wrong point of view; don't view it as what you don't have, view it as what you can do that the other champions can't. Imagine where you could get into and what we could achieve if you pretended to be a trainer on missions; so much more then we currently can. You'll be in such high demand once the other legendaries realise what new tactics you open up, possibly even before you complete basic training."

She seemed relieved that she could finally tell someone her 'Master Plan' and honestly Dean didn't have any objections to it. It was a solid plan and a solid view of what could be achieved and he respected that. He knew that she had no doubts of what he could achieve in mission simply because he was human and the short rant alone was enough to change his point of view on things. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to get around to doing this, been writing over on Reddit more often then not now but hey, no more school so you should see more of these every so often.**


	3. Chapter 3

Both Dean and Dialga are standing at the main doors leading into the Main Hall. They were just given their minute notice before the doors open and Dialga is currently attempting her best at making Dean look good.

"How on earth have you already managed to get dirt on your coat?! We haven't even been outside yet."

"I'm a man with many skills and I'll let you know that getting down and dirty is one of them." He told her with a smug smile before faltering. "Wait that came out wrong..."

"It doesn't matter for now." Dialga said with a shake of her head, "Pull up your bandana and hoodie, I want you looking mysterious." She told him before transforming into her Pokémon form.

Dean complied and didn't question why she wanted him to look like he'll stab you if you ask him where the nearest pub is but he reasoned it was because currently she could eat him in one bite. That reason alone was enough to put him on his best behaviour and he wasn't even _considering_ that inside the room is technically god.

" _Walk behind me at the end of my tail with your hands held behind you. Walk with your head high and do not look around the room no matter what. Do not talk unless spoken to and please, at least try and talk like a gentleman._ "

Dialga stood directly in front of the doors and Dean followed her instructions and stood a metre behind where her tail swished across the floor nervously. As the seconds that felt like minutes dragged by Dean wondered if the doors would ever open but before he could really think about the question he swore he heard a buzzer go off and before he knew it Dialga was walking forward with himself in tow into one of the biggest and whitest rooms he had ever been in.

What followed was an extremely uncomfortable silence a for somewhat obvious reasons. Thankfully nothing too eventful happened as they trekked their way across the large room to where he guessed they were due to sit. Even then nothing eventful happened until they arrived at their arranged standing place and that was only because a booming female voice telepathically washed over the legendaries and champions there.

" _This is Dialga of the Creation Trio's champion. Those with objections may now step forward and present their case."_

Since Dialga had mentally told Dean that it was ok to look around now Dean watched as 11 legendaries walked forward from where they stood. Dean noticed that it seemed that none of the newer or lower ranked legendaries moved forward with the majority of the objections coming from the mid-high ranks. Only one of the top 10 moved forward, Mewtwo according to Dialga.

" _As per customs we will start with the highest rank first._ " The booming female voice told the room. The main god Pokémon - whose name was Arceus as he was now told by Dialga whom he had a sneaking suspicion was monitoring his mind - looked towards Mewtwo and spoke. " _And what is your reason for believing this champion should not be one?_ "

" _My Lady,_ " Mewtwo telepathically said to everyone in the room in a very tomboy voice as it bowed to Arceus. " _My objection is not born of hatred as some here are, but of distrust. As a human I believe that eventually the power will be too much or they will lust for more. Both outcomes will destroy the champion and their soul. I was not there but I believe that if this champion were to stay the last incident will need to be studied to prevent such atrocities from ever happening again. That is my reason my Lady._ "

Mewtwo bowed again and stepped back to where it was before, seemingly done with what it had to say.

" _While I do not disagree with your objection,_ " Arceus said before turning and seemingly boring holes into my very soul, " _I have checked this champion and found it neither good,_ " Arceus paused for effect to let the verdict sink in while still boring into me, " _nor evil._ " Finally turning away from me it addressed the rest of the hall I let go of a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

" _This champion has done many a foul deeds which stain its soul, but in almost every incident there is a reason with the most recent and notable example being killing others to save another. This champion even gave its own life to do so. This champion has extraordinary potential in both the good side of things and the evil. Let's hope it is the former._ " Arceus stopped talking to let the news sink in, the legendaries and some champions seemingly expecting it to say some more with Dean being the odd one out. " _I have judged this champion and found it worthy to become one and is now officially a champion. Furthermore those who have the same objection as Mewtwo or have objections based around the fact of this champion's gender may step back. Those who have other objections may stay where they are._ "

With the outright dismissal of those who wanted Dean out because he was male, those who held such objection created a reasonable amount of protest, all of which was instantly squashed and warned by Arceus. The remaining 'objection', if you could even call it that, was the fact of where was Dean going to eat, sleep and overall just exist. They had not exactly planned to have a human ever again and all of the previous accommodations had been removed in favour of Pokémon ones.

Dialga seemed to already know the answer to these questions so her advice was taken; for now Dean would sleep where she does and generally live there. That arrangement would last until a cottage in the woods surrounding the halls that had not seen use for centuries was renovated into something more modern and comfortable. As far as food went it was figured that Dean would have to live without meat and survive off berries and water for about a week until things would be sorted.

With the main matter of the day out of the way most of the formalities dropped and champions were told they could leave the hall in favour of free time while the legendaries dealt with more boring matters. It took some convincing but Dean managed to get Dialga to agree to let him explore on the conditions of not causing trouble.

Upon exiting and taking off his hood and silly looking bandana he was greeted by the majority of the champions, or well, Pokémon in laymen terms and was quickly assaulted by a barrage of what he assumed to be questions. All of which he could not understand due to the fact of them speaking another language.

"Hold it, hold it." Dean told the group to which they quickly complied. "You do all realise I have no idea what your all saying right?" Some champions looked embarrassed about this revelation, others looked annoyed and others somehow seemed confused. "Unless there is a psychic that can translate I'm afraid you're all out of luck."

" _I can help with that._ " Said a calm and confident female voice from inside Dean's head before a Gardevior teleported directly in front of him out of nowhere.

"Ah!" The teleportation startled Dean and he fell backwards in an automatic attempt to get away from what startled him.

" _Ohmygod I'm so sorry. I was just trying to seem cool._ " The Gardevior told him as it stood at his feet with her hands covering her mouth. " _Here, let me help you up._ "

Dean felt weird as she picked him up with her psychic force and set him on his feet once more but he accepted the help none the less. "Thanks, now to get back to the matter at hand, what did they want to know?" He asked as he gestured to the crowd around him.

The jumble of sounds he couldn't interpret started back up around him and Dean looked helplessly at the Gardevior for translation. " _Well the general gist is that they wonder how you got picked as a champion in the first place_."

"Oh, well that's simple," Dean said as he crossed his arms, "in short I think I saved Dialga from some thugs in an alleyway but now I know it wasn't some helpless woman and instead a legendary I suspect it was more of a test. How were you all picked?"

The Gardevior seemed to lose its exited attitude as Dean told the group his story and when it came to his question she seemed even embarrassed. " _Well compared to what you told us and from what we gleamed in the halls we were basically just asked to do this from the legendaries that matched our types._ "

"Oh," Dean thought out loud before shrugging, "that's easier then what I had to go through. "Anymore que-"

All of a sudden the memories of the repressed night came flooding back to Dean and the implications of what he had done hit him. He had _killed_ 3 or 4 people in cold blood without thinking. Is that the true person he was? A cold killer? Why was he so casual and ok about it for this long? Was his mind suppressing it or was he just okay with it? He looked down at his hands in the dank room he was in, his hands had blood on them but it wasn't his blood. He panicked and attempted to wash his hands in the ankle height water but the blood stayed, it was a part of him now, maybe even forever.

With this realisation Dean's mind started running on instincts and they told him to get away from here and that if he ran far enough the problems won't be able to catch up. He took his first step backwards then another before turning around almost making a mad dash away. He was stopped however by a hand on his wrist and with it came serenity, he forgot what he needed to run from and felt so calm. He could smell cherry blossoms and even saw a few land in the water nearby before his world went dark.

* * *

Dean woke with a start, sitting up and clutching his head due to a powerful migraine currently gripping his head. He would have sworn and almost did but not knowing where he was and who might be listening meant it was better to shut up and take the pain.

After a couple minutes of sitting still Dean finally opened his eyes and looked around with the heartbeat in his head not helping in the slightest. He seemed to be in some sort of cave without a better word to describe. He looked down at where he was sleeping and saw a wooden cot with hay as a matress serving as a bed for him. Whoever had put him here had left a lit candle which now had a small amount of life left and a glass of water.

He gulped down the water due to the current lack of any moisture in his mouth or throat but found the water somewhat strange tasting and had a slimy texture but Dean paid it no notice in favour of figuring out where on earth he was.

"You gave me quite the scare you know." The unmistakeable voice of Dialga said from behind him.

For the second time that day Dean was startled and this time he screamed and almost bolted out of bed before his brain processed the information. "Jesus Christ woman, warn a lad before you do something like that."

"Like what?" Dialga said as she walked around the head of the bed in her human form and sat on the now unoccupied head end.

Dean meanwhile wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

"Well if you didn't notice you scared the absolute hell and I almost made a run for it."

"No," Dialga said with a frown on her face, "your soul is still fairly tainted." After a couple seconds of uncomfortable seriousness Dialga broke into an expression that Dean had yet to see, goofiness. "I'm just kidding about that but I wasn't about scaring me, do you remember what you did?"

Dean was about to reply that of course he did but for one of the first times in his life he had no idea what to say. He couldn't remember a thing after he left the main halls save for a Gardevior and for some reason cherry blossoms. "No," Dean said uncomfortably, "I can't say I do."

It was now Dialga's turn to look uncomfortable in a stark contrast to her recent behaviour. "Good, let's keep it that way."

She got up from the bed and walked a dozen feet before turning back into her Pokémon form with Dean musing that he needed to ask how she did that. Jumping back to what he was dwelling on before Dean felt like he was missing a part of himself now, something important that led him to where he is today. He looked down at his hands and he swore they were red but after rubbing his eyes they were gone and he dismissed it as a hallucination.

"Say," Dean asked Dialga as he stared at his hands, "what do you want me to do now?" He looked up into the darkness surrounding his bed and realised he had little idea where she was or if she was still here.

" _For now, sleep._ " Her voice came at him through the darkness, " _It's the early hours of the morning and you'll need your rest for tomorrow as you'll be going through multiple tests to determine your current capabilities._ "

Dean quietly accepted the proposition and laid back down in his cot, staring up at the ceiling at the candle coincidently went out on its own after running out of wick. He turned his head to stare into the abyssal darkness surrounding him and before he dozed off he swore he saw red eyes staring back at him.

* * *

Dean woke feeling oddly refreshed which was strange judging he couldn't remember the last time he ate. It was morning now or he assumed it was since lights he didn't know were in the high cave ceiling were now turned on. As he sat up and looked around he realised the lights looked very out of place in this 'cave'. Near the back was where he assumed Dialga slept due to the large pile of hay and other comfortable looking organic material was laid. Near where Dean assumed you enter the cave from was a very large bowl that was the height of him. What the bowl contained he could only guess but he assumed it was food of some sort.

" _How are you feeling?_ " Asked Dialga from inside his head.

"Good I guess..." He told her as he looked around for her, "Hey, where are you? I can't see you."

" _Well to put it simply, I'm currently fixing some important things in the time stream. Or well fixing is a broad word; I'm more accurately watching to make sure nothing goes wrong._ "

"Well that's cool I guess." Dean told the air in front of him before yawning and stretching. "Wasn't I meant to do important things today or something?" He asked before mumbling to himself, "Why am I having trouble remembering things?"

Dialga didn't seem to hear his mumblings or she didn't pay it any notice. " _Yes, if you look on the nightstand you'll see a phone._ " Dean looked and lo and behold there was a phone there. He mused to himself as he picked it up that this was very much like a movie he'd seen a long, long time ago. " _It doesn't have a lock screen and in the contacts is someone who volunteered to show you where you need to go. They are a legendary so be on your best behaviour._ "

"Riiiight, how do you turn on the phone? The last time I used one was when they still had buttons." Dean asked Dialga. He could have sworn he heard a sigh.

After she ran him through the basics of the phone, how to use it, all its features and what not, Dean finally got to the part where he needed to call the other person. He wondered where a Pokémon even kept a phone and furthermore where they had gotten a phone from, he hadn't seen it on any champions or legendaries from what he could remember.

Dean rung the number in his contacts and put the phone up to his ear and waited for the call to connect. After connecting the person picked up almost instantly.

"Hello this is Dean, I was told you volunteered to show me where I needed to go."

"Mew!"

"Excuse me?"

"M-mew..."

"Well this could be a problem..."

"Is this better?" Asked a bubbly female voice on the other end.

"Yes! I can understand you now, although I don't really know how."

"That's not important right now but I'm sure Dialga will explain how we do this later." Dean assumed she had turned into a woman, how he had yet to understand how.

"Riiight, so where do I need to go for these tests?"

"Meet me outside Dialga's home and I'll guide you there. All the other champions are currently training so the halls are going to be empty in case you get lost."

"Alright give me a moment to-" Dean was now outside and staring at the same strange pink Pokémon that he swore wore the nurse cap when he was in the hospital. "-get outside."

He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket before watching the pink flying Pokémon's phone blink out of existence.

"This may sound rude but no one actually told me what your name was." He thought for a moment, "Actually now that I think about it I barely know anyone's names."

It felt weird what happened next, like he suddenly remembered everyone's name and the entire layout of the halls as if he had been living here his entire life. It was overwhelming to say the least.

"What the hell did you do Mew?!" Dean accusingly asked as the migraine from before came back in full swing.

" _Relax, the pain your feeling right now will wear off soon. It also beats learning things from scratch._ "

Dean knew she had a point but he also knew she could have warned him first. "Jesus Christ that felt bad; I've had hangovers better than this. Any more knowledge you want to impart on me?"

" _Well now that you mention it..._ " Mew started with, even going so far as to put its tiny paws on its chin and look wistfully into the distance.

"No no, that was sarcasm. Please don't do that again." Dean said nervously.

" _I know,"_ Mew smiled at him, " _I was just teasing you now come on, let's get you to the testing arena."_

Dean was glad that she was just joking, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to cope with it again besides from drooling on the floor.

Mew and Dean quickly struck a chord once Dean realised she wasn't much for formality and such. It made Dean feel comfortable that there was at least someone that could laugh at his silly jokes and possibly not be offended or disgusted. By the end of the 20 minute trip Mew was laying on Deans head with her front paws covering his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how weird this feels? I know I can't see anything with my eyes but at the same time I know I can through you." Dean told her as he blindly looked around the entrance of the mini arena.

" _Well this was your idea and I must say I haven't done this before. What's fun is that I can do things like this."_ She giggled to herself while Dean remained confused as to what she did.

"OhShit!" Dean yelled as a monster jumped out at him in the vision Mew was supplying him with. "God damn it Mew." He said as he pulled her paws away from his eyes causing him to see a double vision from both himself and Mew. After a couple of moments the second vision was cut and Deans mind was now only filled with what he could see.

"You know, you remind me of someone..." Dean said out loud as he pondered who. "A Gardevior for some reason."

" _That's because the Gardevior is my champion and I know you already know her name at the mention of that."_

"Yes, Kat. Strange name for a Gardevior don't you think?"

" _Careful what you say, I picked that name for her."_ She didn't deny is so Dean assumed she was playfully warning him.

"Moving on, what do I do now I'm here?" He asked as he looked up at the freeloader on his head.

" _Go inside, the test is automatic so it's quite easy to start. I must say though, do try to do your best, it looks bad when you don't."_ With that his occupant disappeared from sight, teleported probably. " _I'll come and get you when you're done. Just tap the heels of your feet 3 times while saying 'There is no place like home.' That or you're walking back."_

"Ha ha, very funny, I'll see you once I get out." He told her just before he entered and once he did he felt the presence of Mew disappear from his head. He looked around the arena or more accurately a empty sporting complex. This should be fun.


End file.
